Naruto: The Sage of the Nine Paths
by dgj212
Summary: Oneshot might turn into two part oneshot. Naruto is chased outside of Konoha and into the woods. There he meets a fox with ten tails and bright purple eyes with a Silver Pupil and Silver rings rippeling around the pupil. And he tells Naruto everything...


Hey guys this is another Idea I thought of and so I wrote it down. Tell me what you think. This is a oneshot I might turn it into a two part oneshot. If you want to adopt this story or idea you can just send me the link of your story and that's about it. Please review!

I don't own Naruto! I can't draw that well.

* * *

"_Why do they hate me so much? What did I ever do to make them angry at me? Why would anyone be angry with me at all?"_ wondered a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, as he ran through the forest. He heard voices of angry people yelling behind him; cursing about how "The demon is too fast" or how "The Hokage is a demon lover."

So far the young boy has been scolded, punched, and kicked on. For the most part, everyone avoided him. All it took to start a mob was a couple of drunk people to start calling him demon and chase him; after that more and more people would join for what would be, the hunt for Naruto Uzumaki.

He would get chased to dead ends, but never to the forest. They had learned that he could escape by using the forest to hide. The forest has always treated him better then the villagers of Konoha.

He was always greeted by a fox for some reason, not that he minded. But still what would a fox want with him? They would find him hiding inside a tree trunk or hiding inside to rocks near the river. He didn't know why but he liked their company. He decided to spend most of his time in the forest where barely anyone would try to find him. But there was one thing that puzzled Naruto to no end…Why did the foxes have purple eyes with silver pupils?

He was lucky he was able to outrun the mob this time. This time they had a bunch of katanas, bats, and kunai. A few of the ninjas had dogs with them this time. "MURDERER! GO BACK TO HELL, DEMON! JUST DIE ALREADY!" They yelled over the loud barking of the dogs.

"_Who did I kill? Why do they want me dead? Why do they have dogs this time? It doesn't make any sense!"_ He came to a stop when he reached the river. He looked around for his safe rock, well his safe rocks. He would hide in the middle of three rocks and just stare at the slow current through a small crack. He nearly jumped when he felt a couple of drops hit his head. Soon more started dropping from the clouds.

"Why is it raining?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked at the river as the drops of rain made ripples on the surface.

This is the part where parents take their kids inside so they don't get a cold. Not me. I have no one to care for me, no one laugh with. Even the rain had something; they would splash into the river making it a bigger family-just perfect!

The steady drops of the rain started to increase. It was pouring down hard and cold. But the young boy didn't care; he hid all of his emotions under the pain. His tears dried up, the sounds of laughter were never heard, and the eyes hatred was never seen. All that was evident on his face was pain and sadness.

He looked around for his safe rock. When he spotted it he broke into a run. He jumped into the river and started working with the current to get to his destination. When he saw a small opening near the shore he went for it. The opening was small but big enough for him to squeeze through. After he got inside his haven, he looked for a comfortable position, after that he waited in darkness until he thought it was alright to go home, if it was even his home.

"Man, with this rain washing away the demon's scent we won't be able to track him." Naruto heard a man say from his little dark haven. He clutched himself tighter and hoped they wouldn't find him.

"God, why can't the little shit just come to us for a change?" Said another man in a pissed off tone.

"Because it wouldn't be hunt now would it?" asked a woman and she sounded very enthusiastic about their little hunt. "Your mood doesn't happen to be about the Hokage would it?"

The man let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, all I'm saying is; why should we waste our time looking for him when the Hokage can show up any minute and stop us from doing justice?"

"I understand what you mean but…"

"But what! The little shit has to die! That's all there is to it!" yelled out the man.

Naruto then heard a dog whimpering "HEY CUT IT OUT! Your scaring Meridian, look we agree with you fully on that Hiego. The demon must die for what it has done. But we have no idea where the demon is."

"Well let's wait until the rain dies down a bit and continue our search" said the woman. "The demon is hiding somewhere to get out of the rain right? So when it leaves it's hiding spot when might be able to track it right?"

"Yeah if we can find the demon's scent, but that may not be the case."

"What do you mean?"

"How do we know it's not moving right now?"

"True for all we know; that monster could be back at the village."

"Or maybe he...is hiding under a rock!" he heard Hiego yell as the rocks he was in were pulled apart and rain started beating his body.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Hiego as he was brining down a kunai. Naruto eyes widen as he took a step back in attempt to escape the kunai. He felt himself falling backwards. Time seemed to slow down. The rain drops are becoming visible, the sounds are fading, and the kunai is coming down at a slow pace. The boy watched in anxiety. Will the kunai reach him or not? For a moment he felt something hard hit him in the back. Had he hit the ground? it wasn't pain but more like impact with something, the feeling was quickly replaced with the feeling of wetness as he kept going down. He had fallen into the river.

He was submerged as he was flowing down the river; he blinked trying to stay awake while he watched the shimmer of light on the surface of the water from beneath. Slowly the light started to fade and replace by darkness before it was all gone…

"Damn he went down the river!" said Hiego.

"Shit! Let's go the Hokage is coming!" Said the only female of the group who happens to be a sensory type.

"FUCK NO! I want to make sure the demon is dead!"

"We got no time for that, now let's go!" Yelled out the last member of the group as said group left. But they never noticed the fox with purple eyes in the bushes with a grin on its face.

* * *

"**He is finally away from the village and I can tell the boy who he is and what he imprisons. It's a shame that the boy isn't aware of his heritage. It is even sadder that your decedent, Nagato, was so easily manipulated by that man. Now the silver in his eyes turned black and the bright purple bleached into Grey ones. To make matters worse he decided to hunt down your greatest creations. He is no longer fit to be the holder of those eyes. Kushina, your son is the Uzumaki's clan's final hope for redemption. This is a golden opportunity that cannot be wasted; he will be the heir of the Uzumaki clan. I will train the boy, when he is ready I will take him to his homeland and train him to use your dojutsu then we'll see if he can bring peace (or destruction) to the world you created, oh great Sage of the Six Paths…"**

* * *

Darkness and shadows… that was all Naruto ever saw. He started to cough as he felt water came out his mouth and nose leaving his throat with a stinging feeling and nostrils hurting. After he was done he groaned because he knew he had to get up but his body didn't want to move.

He felt something licking his left cheek. He opened his left eye to see a fox but he couldn't exactly make out the details. It all looked so...blurry. Wait a minute…it's night time…the moon must be out.

"Oh, hey" said Naruto before he closed his eyes again, the fox licked his left cheek again.

"Give me some time; my body doesn't want to move" Naruto said smiling.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, get up**" ordered a deep voice forcing Naruto to open his eyes to see who talked to him.

Naruto opened his eyes to find a red fox with bright purple eyes and six silver rings rippling around his silver pupil and the most noticeable feature the fox had was its ten tails.

Naruto got up and said "Wow, your cool looking fox Dattebayo!" The fox remained neutral, not showing any hint of emotions.

The fox turned around and gave a glance at Naruto and Said "**Follow me**" before the fox started moving again with Naruto mindlessly following behind.

Naruto couldn't tell what time it was how long he has been following the fox. At first they followed the river before they started moving into the forest. They kept moving until they reached an elevated cave with a wooden platform. The fox continued up a platform. Naruto was about to go up to the platform when he heard a crack beneath him. Naruto looked down and saw that he stepped on a cat ANBU mask that had a worn coloration on it, despite it being dark and the moonlight not being brith naruto was able to make out a red color for what Naruto assumed was dry blood on it.

Naruto was scared now and thought about leaving. _"NO! I have been scared all my life and I am not going to back down this time!"_

He continued to walk up the wooden platform, it had more weathered blood on it, and into the cave that had torches lit. As he continued to move further inside he started seeing tiles and the cave started to look more modern. He eventually came to a door; he opened it and went inside a room, it was darker and he couldn't see anything he started feeling against a wall for a suspicion that he had and it was right, there was light switch; he flipped the switch and then well you know how it goes, let there be light. The room lit up and revealed a bed, a kitchen table, wa door on the left that Naruto guessed was the bathroom, another door that might also be a bathroom on the right, a stove and a kitchen sink… and the floor had dried blood on it. "Great, what psychopath lives here Dattebayo?" Naruto thought out loud.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked out loud only for his to be echoed.

"**This is where you were born"** said a deep voice behind him. Naruto turned and saw the same fox sitting there in the entrance.

"I was born in this cave-err room?"

"**Yes, to be more specific you were born in that room"** the fox pointed to the door on the right.

"Ah why was I born in a place?"

"**Because it was necessary"** said the fox.

"Why was-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"**Look it's easier if I tell you who your mother is."**

"Wait you now who my mother is?" Naruto asked in a heartbeat.

"**Yes"** said the fox jumping on the bed and started to observe the boy

"Huh, how does a ten tailed fox know who my mom is when jiji didn't?"

"**Jiji?"**

"The third Hokage"

"**Naruto, he did know**" said the fox, still observing the boy.

"What?" Asked Naruto, hoping he heard wrong.

"**The-third-Ho-ka****-****ge-knew-who-your-parents-were**" the fox said slowly to make sure that the boy got it.

"Jiji knew? But why didn't he-"

"**He wanted to protect you, both your parent had powerful enemies; more so your father. And if they knew they had a child..."** trailed off the fox.

"They would do anything to kill me" finish Naruto with a gulp.

"**Yes, that is correct."**

"My parents are they…are they alive?"

"**We both know the answer to that." **

"So I was right, but I had thoughts in my head that they didn't want me. Now I am glad that it was never like that." Naruto said that, but he started crying; seems like his tears weren't so dried up after all.

"**Young Uzumaki, dry your tears and save them for later. I still have to tell you who your mother is" **ordered the fox.

Naruto complied and tried to stop crying, the sad thing is that he was doing such a good job at it. For a little boy to learn how to bottle up his emotions isn't a good thing.

"**Can I continue?"** asked the fox; Naruto nodded. **"Naruto, your mother is Kushina Uzumaki and she is the reason you were born here."**

"How-" Naruto began but was cut off by the fox.

"**I was getting to that. Naruto, your Mother was the previous jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi"**

"Jinchirike?"

"**Jinchuriki"** corrected the fox **"It means 'power of human sacrifice'. It also means that a jinchuriki has a tailed beast sealed inside them. Your mother had the nine tails sealed inside her."**

"Wait, if my mom had the damn fox sealed inside her then how did it attack the village?"

"**Did you not notice the blood? They were attacked by man wearing an orange spiral mask with one see through hole for his right eye. You see, the reason you were born here was because a female jinchuriki's seal gets weakened during labor."**

"Labor?"

"**When giving birth to a child" **restated the fox in a simpler way. **"That's when the mother jinchuriki's seal is weakened enough for a biju, like the nine tailed fox, to escape. The masked man had somehow knew when you were going to be born. He killed all the ANBU's and took you hostage at the ripe age of one minute. He ordered the fourth Hokage to-"**

"The fourth Hokage was here!"

"**Yes, the fourth Hokage was there because he was a seal master and he had to keep the seal from breaking. But the masked man demanded that he step away from your mother or he would kill you.**"

"Why-why would he want my mother for?"

"**Isn't it obvious? He wanted the nine tailed fox; he used it to attempt to destroy Konoha. But his plans were foiled by the Fourth**** who ****gave up his life along with your mother to seal the nine tailed fox inside you."**

"But why me? Why my mother? Why do-did we have to have the dam fox sealed inside us?"

"**Your Mother was perfect for housing the beast. She was young, healthy, and had a unique chakra that was perfect for keeping the biju in check. Since you were her son, you have better chance of using the power of the biju to the point where it wouldn't harm your body and children of female jinchuriki are rare because the**** biju's chakra ended up being to strong for child cuasing th echilf to be dead on birth or too deformed to have a good life. So natually..."** The fox traile doff but Naruto got th emessage loud and clear "Your lucky to be alive."**"****Plus you and your mother are both members of the Uzumaki clan."**

"I'M PART OF A CLAN!"

"**Yes."**

"That's cool but, um…what does that have to do with anything?"

"**The Uzumaki clan, your clan, specialized in Fuinjutsu or the art of seals to the point where they were feared and brought their demise. They were also known for their longevity**." He saw Naruto staring at him with question mark written on his face. "**They can live past a hundred years maybe two hundred**."

"Cool, but I have to ask when you say their demise does that mean-"

"**Dead, well most are, some escaped but they have changed their names. Tracking them down would be a troublesome task. One I do not think is worth doing. If they hadn't tried to locate and unite other Uzumaki's then they do not want to be an Uzumaki."**

"Wow so most of my family is dead and I never even knew any of them…"

"**I didn't expect you to. You see they were killed off maybe 5-9 years before you were born, maybe more than that. I really don't like keeping track of useless information."**

"I-I see" said Naruto. "But wait, if Kushina is my mother then who is my father?"

"**The fourth Hokage" **said the fox in the bluntest manner possible.

"Sorry what?"

**"I can't be repeating everything you know."**

"Sorry...it's just a lot take in ya know, Dattebayo." Naruto said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples "My number one hero is my father...somehow that sounds normal."

**"It is, but you are not normal by any means."**

"Yeah yeah I am a jinchuriki and all, right?"

**"Nope"** the fox said as it rested it's head.

"Then how am I not normal?"

**"Because your special. And beside's why does everybody hate you?"**

"What?"

**"Why does everybody hate you? I mean surely the entire village can't hate you, in there are bound to be some people who would recognise you as Kushina's son"** Naruto was going to ask how but the fox beat him to punch. **"You act the same way your mother did."**

"Huh so I did inherit something from my mother after all. But why are you bringing this up now?"

**"Naruto, where you ever in the orphanage?"**

"Well now that I think about it no" Naruto said as he tried to think. "I have always lived in that apartment building"

**"Why?"**

"Why what?"

**"Why have you always lived alone? I am sure the Hokage could've assigned you some shinobi to act as your parent. So why didn't he?"**

"I-I don't know" Naruto said as he started to realize something.

**"Have you ever had a babysitter?"**

"N-never" Naruto didn't like the way this was going.

**"I know why"** the fox didn't even give him to reply. "**Because he thinks the same way as everybody else. He thinks your a monster, a demon, he fears for the lives of his men. He fears that having you live a normal life might soften you up. An dhe didn'even tell you about your clan, a pity...right?"**

"W-wh-what do you mean!" Naruto yelled as he started to grab his head and lower. _"There's no way jiji would think that way of me no way!" _he thought in head.

**"When you were in trouble, why were some shinobi late to rescue you? Surely he would put someone to watch over you, right? Maybe he wanted you to suffer, to grow up strong and sturdily built, and most of all, loyal to him. I mean why does he show up personally? Maybe to show that he can be your hero, some one you can rely on and not have ill thoughts against." **At this point Naruto started trembling. His face couldn't be seen because he had his head down and the created by it shadow was covering it. **"You probably realized it by now. So I ask you this Naruto. Do you hate them? The villagers, the ninja's, the Hokage. He never even told you who your parents were, Surely he would have believed in you to keep it a secret, right. So ask again, they you hate them? Do you...hate them all?"**

Naruto stoped trembling. He didn't move for awhile or reply, he just stood there for a moment. The fo opened why eye to study the blond in front of him. "...No" Naruto said as he moved his head up revealing his calm face. "I understand why everyone's angry at me, I have thing they hate som much. I guess" Naruto said as he formed a sad smile "if some else was a jinchuriki I would be mad at that person. I guess I understand their reason now. So my answer is no, I don't hate them."

The fox stood up and turned to Naruto's direction and it opened its eyes to look at Naruto before he closed and said in a toby like voice "CONGRATULATIONS! You pass!"

Naruto just sat there for a moment before he yelled with white eyes "WHAT THE HELL! What happened to the whole dark voice thing!"

"Oh, that? That's just my serious voice" the fox said while it's eyes were still closed and as it rubbed its own head. "Oh and sorry kid, I kinda of lied to you and you should've have noticed it."

"You were lying!"

"Yeah and your easy to manipulate so we have to change that. Though the training would be easier if you're not dumb."

"HEY! I am not dumb!"

"Then why didn't you remember that you weren't the only orphan living in that apartment block" the fox shot back.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, I forgot about that, heh heh" Naruto said sheepishly.

"And how the third Hokage is feared by most of the civilians so he shows up personally to show his authority."

"right..."

"and how someone must have taken care of you when you were a baby and how ninjas have too many task to do to be able to look out for you. And the fact that he hasn't even told you about the nine tailed fox is because he doesn't want you as a weapon."

"... I feel really stupid right now."

"That's because you are."

"WHATEVER!" Naruto yelled as he turned away with a "HMMP" and crossed his arm. He turned his head slightly to see the fox still smiling with it's eyes closed, Naruto then asked "So what did I pass?"

"Oh that, you see I gave you a test."

"a test?" Naruto asked as he turned his body around to see the fox.

"Hmm" said the fox as it nodded its head "You see, just about every hidden ninja village that has a biju in their possession has an exam to see if the jinchuriki is stable and loyal to the village. I t was obvious that the third Hokage never intended to give you one, kid. So I decided to give you the test. Only my test is different."

"whadoya mean!" Naruto said as he was annoyed because in reality he didn't have to take the stupid exam.

"Instead of testing loyalty, I tested your heart. To see if good reined over it instead of hatred."

"I see but why did you do the exam on me?"

"Because you Naruto Uzumaki, will redeem the Uzumaki Clan!"

"redeem...my clan?"

"yes, I will train you, but in secret, no one must know of our meeting."

"Uh why's that?"

"Why are you training with the ten tails?"

"Ten tails? Wait your a biju?"

"Yep!"

"I don't buy it."

"What?"

"Your too short to be a biju"Naruto Stated

"SHUT UP!"

"Just, saying" Naruto said as he put his hands up defensibly.

"Whatever...hm?"

"What?" Naruto asked as he could feel the fox's stare, despite the foxes eyes being closed.

"Your eyes have changed" the fox said happily "go to the bathroom and check it out for your self. It's the door on the left." Naruto nodded and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door to find it dark. He started feeling along the walls to find a switch, when he finally found it, he flipped it on and the lights came on. He found that the toilet had to be cleaned and so did the sink and mirror had dust on it. Naruto quickly took off his shirt what was still damp and used it to wipe away the dust. And then he saw it. His eyes...were glowing blue and had a silver pupil with a silver ring around it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he t covered one eye.

"Your kekkei genkai (Bloodline limit)" He heard the said behind him. "At the moment the power's withing are dormant."  
"Kekkei genkai (bloodline limit), dormant powers...check. But what are they?"

"They are the Rinnegan...well secondhand version of them anyway. After all you are only member of the branch family."

"What do the rinnegan do?"

"Magnificent things, your second hand ones...I'm not sure, kid. You the first branch member to gain them. So the power the have are probably powerful but second compare to the real ones."

"I see...so how do I awaken them? The power I mean."

He heard the fox sigh before it responded"who knows, kid. Maybe they may awaken tomorrow, next week...next year, you never know."

"I see...So what's your name?"

"My name...I'm glad you asked, normally people don't ask s biju for their name, ye tyou do...you really are kind at heart. My name is Samsara."

"Sam-sara?"

"HM!"

"OK then, so what next Samsara-Sensei?"


End file.
